Easier for you to see
by faithandfell
Summary: The Saints boss, Calder, has gone temporarily blind. It'll take a few weeks for him to get his sight back and the Saints aren't going to wait around for him, he's left to his own devices and a unlikely person becomes his eyes. Calder/MattMiller. Fluff. More chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1 Find Your Way

Easier for you to see. 

Chapter One- Find Your Way

"Doc's said you'd get your sight back after a few weeks." Shaundi said as she flopped down on to the sofa, Calder could hear the amusement in her voice. He fumbled around in his pockets for this sunglasses, he slid them on his face after poking himself in the eyes several times.

"Yeh well until my sight comes back I am not leaving this fuckin' place." Calder moaned as he sat back on the sofa, he could only imagine what the Saints would be like while he was out of action. HQ was quiet, most of the guys had moved to different places leaving their boss to recuperate in peace.

"You are gunna get real bored round here, boss." Calder frowned at Shaundi's words just as he was about to ask he heard the click of heels and a door creak open before slamming shut.

"Shaundi? Shaundi?!" He called out to her a few times before he realised his Saints had left him to fend for himself.

"Those motherfuckers. I can't believe those jack-asses left me to fuckin' sit here alone BLIND!" He got up from his seat and slowly took a tentative step forward, his shin connected with the coffee table and he let out a string of loud curses as he rubbed the spot where the wood had hit bone.

Too angry to think rationally he hoofed the coffee table across the room, it made a satisfying crashing noise from somewhere across from him, he smiled and took a step forward and promptly tripped over the box Pierce kept chess set in.

Someone chuckled darkly from behind him.

"When I heard you were blind I really didn't believe it. I just had to come see for myself." The accent gave the, uninvited, guest away immediately. He couldn't find the words to explain how fucked he felt right there and then.

"Miller?" Calder spat as he slowly forced himself up; he didn't realised how unbalanced his body would be without his sight. Once on his feet he turned to the direction he thought the voice was coming from only to hear another amused laugh.

"I'm behind you." His British accent peppered with mild laughter again, Calder blushed he was helpless and his fucking Saints had left him defenceless! Well, when they found him dead they would surely be sorry. No good fucking-

He stopped his thoughts mid flow and turned slowly as not to lose his balance again. He was confused, not sure where he was now, he moved his foot slowly in front of him and felt nothing but the floor, he moved forward a step.

"I'm not armed." Matt said quietly, Calder thought this odd.

"I did after all, only come to see if you were truly blind, interesting. How does it feel to be in the dark so suddenly?" He moved and Calder instantly went on guard, his hands clenched. He may not be able to see but if he swung his arms around he would get lucky and punch the scrawny little bastard eventually.

"Urgh Jesus shut your whiny little mouth and attack me already." The gang boss snapped his fists still clenched awaiting the first blow. He heard Matt let out an uneasy sigh before he spoke.

"I'm not going to hit you. You've seen me right? I'm not exactly built for fighting at all. I'm a cyber goth. I hack computers and play video games." The hint of bitterness revealed to Calder that he had perhaps hit a sore spot.

"Ok so now you know I'm blind you gunna run off to your master and be a good little bitch and tell him all about it?" There was a moment of silence and Calder really wished so damn hard that he could see Matt's reaction to his words, they probably stung. He, of course, meant Killbane when he said master and he was sure that Matt was not pleased with being called a bitch.

The Decker's boss huffed lightly and scowled until he realised the Saints boss couldn't see his reaction, the smile on Calder's face made his blood boil, or race, he wasn't sure.

"I'm not his little bitch." Matt finally replied a little weakly, he bit his lip and turned quickly to hide his frustration, he blushed scarlet when he realised once again that Calder was now blind, he turned back to the Saints boss.

"I'm going, I do not have to explain myself to you." His words didn't have much of an impact and only made the red head before grin and relax his fists. He lifted his hands as if to surrender.

"Sure, sure course not. Hey, before you go, can you help me find the bedroom? Might as well get some sleep." The question hung in the air for a few seconds before Matt sighed as if inconvenienced by this.

"Fine, just because I have this place bugged doesn't mean I know where your stupid bedroom is, so give me a second."

"Not what I wanted to here." The red head muttered as he felt a gloved hand grab his and begin dragging towards the stairs, at first, Matt was just going to lead him off the roof but he knew Killbane would be angered greatly if Matt was the one to finish him off.

"Ok, I think they are up these stairs." Matt muttered as he guided Calder up the stairs, Calder snorted holding back his laughter.

"I really thought you would guide me off the roof." He admitted sounding too relieved, he really did not want to consider Matt Miller a nice guy, but right now he was nicer than his Saints.

"It's no fun to kick a man when he's down. I'm sure Killbane will wait until you have your sight back. That is if it returns." The Decker's boss replied easily as they slowly took on the stairs. "I would upgrade your security systems just in case, seeing as there is not one single gang member here to protect you." Matt reminded Calder of his lack of support.

He couldn't get over how easily they had left him he was blind God dammit!

He let out a growl of frustration out and Matt let go of his hand. His loss of connection to the world, his eyes had gone and he reached out again to Matt who let out a surprised yell as they both crashed down on to the landing floor.

"Jesus fucking Christ, what the fuck Miller?" Calder got up and roughly pulled Matt up too.

"You tripped over me! It's not my fault you great oaf!" Matt hissed as he rubbed the sore spot where he landed on his elbow. He winced as he bent his arm; he was far to thin and weedy to be hitting the floor like that.

"Whatever, are we near my bed, I'm so fucking tired right now that if I don't get there soon I'll sleep right here on the floor." Calder whined as he reached out for Matt who had every intention in leaving him there.

"I have to go." The Brit stumbled over his words and almost his feet as he dashed down the stairs, Calder closed his eyes and dropped his outstretched arm to his side. All he wanted was to get to his bed, he held both arms out in front of him hoping to find a door or a wall he could use to guide him to the closest bedroom. He didn't even care if he ended up in a tiny fucking cleaning cupboard as long as it had a damned bed in it.

After what seemed like hours, but was only twenty minutes, Calder found a room and a bed. Without even trying to undress he fell asleep not caring that he may be surrounded by Decker and Luchadores in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2 Walk Before You Run

Chapter Two- Walk Before You Run

_Matt shuffled into Killbane's office, the small space seemingly smaller with Killbane's giant bulk of a body taking up most of the available space._

"_Well, you went to seek the truth, is the Butcher of Stilwater blind? Is he as defenceless as a child?" Killbane's cold calculating eyes gazed out from behind the wrestling mask, they shone with a hunger for the howls of pain he so wished to inflict upon the Saints boss. _

"_Yes, he is." Matt replied plainly, clearly not one for words, he was young and scared, he'd gotten himself in too deep with the Syndicate and in all honesty he wanted out. The constant fear of dying at the hands of the man that controlled the Luchadores' was just too much at times and he found himself having difficulty finding peace enough to sleep at night. Even the comforting hum of his ever-faithful computers that surrounded him was not enough to lull him into sleeps embrace these days. _

"_He has limited balance and he isn't really that much of a threat, even to me." The Deckers' boss added with a weak smile, his hands were wrung together as he stayed pinned to the spot by Killbane's icy gaze. Eddie would intimidate anyone, he was a huge man, and he could crush a man's skull in to a wall with one hand! _

"_Good, good. Keep tabs on him, Matty. Let me know when he starts to regain his sight again, I want to be ready to launch a full scale attack on that bastard, I'm going to destroy him and his Saints once and for all." With that he dismissed the Deckers boss with a wave of his hand clearly lost in thought as he muttered to himself. _

_Matt darted from the office and down the stairs into the cold night rain; he sucked up a lung full of the icy Steelport air and exhaled slowly, Eddie would surely be the death of him. He climbed in to the back of his waiting car and gave instructions for them to take him to the closest available residence to the Saints HQ as possible. _

Calder felt extremely lucky when he awoke to a silent house the next day.

Everything was calm and the red head found it much easier to guide himself down the stairs now that he didn't fear for his life. If Miller kept his word he would not have to worry for at least four weeks max about Killbane coming for him.

Shaundi dropped by a few hours after he'd got up, she asked him how he was and he made every effort to convince her he was fine, he was still angry with the guys for leaving him, he managed to convince her to leave. As soon as she had left he let out a low growl of frustration as his hands shook as he tried to regain the calm he had felt while he'd been alone.

He was hungry and angry, not a great mix when he was looking for the kitchen, several pieces of furniture ended up across the room or broken, he assumed, while he tried to locate the kitchen. Once he found it, it was really a matter of trial and error with food.

The fridge had a few instantly edible items like yoghurt and apples, the cupboards proved more fruitful, he found chocolate chip cookies and potato chips in one of them and cereal in another, which he ate dry because he had disoriented himself and he couldn't find the energy to look for the fridge again.

Once satisfied with what he had eaten, he ended up seating himself on the kitchen floor trying to plan out his next move. It wasn't like he could do much for entertainment, no TV and no reading, not that he read much, books were for pussies.

It had been a day, one fucking day, and he already felt screwed, he closed his eyes, not that it changed much, and forced himself to his feet again. If he didn't do something now he would be tearing at the walls before much longer. He wished now that he hadn't sent Shaundi away, in his anger he pushed her away when really he could have used some conversation to take his mind off his situation.

His phone was still in his pocket but he had no idea what he was doing with it, it was a touch screen deal and after fumbling around on it for a bit he realised he had no idea what he was pressing, with a huff he tossed it aside, just as he realised what a huge fucking mistake that was he heard it hit the floor with a thud, he was sure the thing was now smashed and if it wasn't he was damned lucky.

"This is getting really old really fast." With those words he slowly made his way around the room, he found a door and pushed it open, the cool wind blew in and ruffled his hair, he had found the door to outside, smiling he stepped out and felt the warm sun on his skin, maybe being alone like this wasn't too bad, though he did need to change his clothes and have a bath.

Once again he regretted his decision in chasing Shaundi off, she could have helped him out a little, maybe helped him find the bathroom or picked out some decent clothes. Nothing embarrassing, if he had asked her to do anything else he would have just got a slap in the face as her reply. Not something Calder ever enjoyed, Shaundi had a decent right hook that he had experienced far too many times for his liking.

Outside he found a seat and sat enjoying the sounds of the city below, his eyes closed and his hands resting on the table in front of him, he relaxed and soon he found himself drifting off to sleep again, it wasn't until someone shook his hard that he woke fully and almost fell from his seat.

"You'll be out here all day if you fall asleep again and it looks like it's going to rain soon." He recognised the British accent instantly and frowned. Although he couldn't see him he could hear the light tone of disapproving in the Deckers boss's voice.

"Miller? 'The fuck are you doing here?" Calder felt the tension return to his muscles as he clenched his fists again, he heard a low chuckle and growled in response to it.

"I came to check up on you, Killbane's orders of course."

"I forgot how caring and generous he is." Calder bit back sarcastically, this earned a true laugh from Matt who looked out across the city, they were high up, and it would be easy to say that the Saints boss had fallen to his death accidentally.

The lead weight in his stomach returned, he didn't want to admit to himself that his heart nearly stopped when he had spied Calder stepping out onto the roof terrace. He didn't want to think about how he was actually worried about his enemy getting hurt trying to fend for himself in the penthouse alone.

"Well, you know Killbane won't consider it a victory if his opponent is incapacitated." The words slipped easily from his mouth, they felt like lies even though Matt knew they weren't, he knew that was what Killbane's thoughts were exactly, it's just that they weren't Matt's, Matt had no desire to kill Calder, his desire to hurt and maim had dissipated quickly after the Morning Star were wiped out and run out of town.

"That guy is a fucking psycho. When I get my sight back, bring it on." His determination proved that even when faced with such an injury as being blind nothing would or could stop the Saints top dog. Matt reached out a gloved hand and brushed his finger tips over the back of Calder's hand, instantly the red head turned his hand and wrapped his fingers around Matt's.

"It's really fuckin' something when you gotta rely on one of your enemies to be your eyes." Calder half joked as he was led from the terrace back inside, Matt stayed silent, it was odd that he had suddenly decided to help the red head, there was no real reason for him to do so, but he was still young, maybe it wasn't too late to learn some humanity, after all they were human, they had things in common, they both needed air to breathe and water to drink.

It was personalities that got in the way.

"You place is a mess." Matt found his voice; Calder only shrugged as he was led through the debris of several breakfast bar stools and the coffee table from yesterday.

"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm blind and I can't see jack shit."

"All right, all right, mate. No need to be rude. I was going to offer to tidy this place up for you, maybe make it so you can get around without touching up the walls, but never mind." Matt's frosty reply made the red head wince, he hoped that he hadn't seen his apologetic face; he didn't want the scrawny little Goth to think he was being nice to him. He was using him to get around; sure, he didn't like the greasy punk.

"Hey, I'd uh appreciate that." Calder muttered after a few minutes of an internal argument with himself. It could hurt to have a bit of help.


	3. Chapter 3 Shoulder To Lean On

Chapter Three- Shoulder To Lean On

It was a few days before Matt returned and Calder knew it was he as soon as he walked in, the smell of leather and hairspray reached his nose before Miller could even utter a word. Calder let slip a knowing smile before reaching out.

"Couldn't stay away huh?" Calder joked; Matt frowned and pushed Calder's hand down, before taking a seat next to him on the sofa.

"How long did it take you to find your way round here since I moved everything?" Matt asked ignoring Calder's humour in favour of a more sensible question. Calder shrugged; he hadn't any sense of time anymore. He couldn't check the time. It hadn't taken long, not that he wanted to admit to Matt that it had been a good idea to move things round so it was easier for him to locate certain rooms.

"Not long I guess."

"Good, I see you didn't bother trying to master putting things in the bin." Matt spoke with slight disappointment in his voice before playfully shoving Calder who only snorted as he held back his laughter. The Saints boss wasn't going to lie, it was nice to have company, someone who didn't want him to get up and run around the city while people took shots at him from damned helicopters, it was nice that Matt was making things easier for him. Though the dark thought that it was all in vain seeing as Killbane was going to try and kill him as soon as he could see again, he wasn't going to be prepared, his hands had already forgotten how it felt to hold a gun and that terrified him. What was happening?

"You look worried. I suppose you would forget how to school your expression if you can't see anyone else's." Calder's face contorted with rage before he stood up and began to pace, although he was angry, Matt could help but he pleased that he had found the floor plan so easy to navigate.

"I think you should leave." Calder snapped suddenly, he wished he could see Miller's expression did he look hurt? Was he angry?

"What, why?" Matt spluttered Calder heard him get to his feet and take a few steps towards him. Both men stood in silence for a few minutes both surprised at Matt's reaction, why was he shocked to hear Calder telling him to leave?

"We're enemies you little fucking punk. Get the Hell out!" Calder yelled again he regretted his words almost instantly. Matt was an enemy of the Saints, he was dangerous to be around, and he was probably reporting back to Killbane everyday, working out his weaknesses and informing the pro wrestler. He felt sick, why didn't believe that? Why did he think that Matt wasn't like that?

Matt felt wounded, like a great sword slashed him open and let his insides spill out. He shook as he held back from saying anything to a now furious Calder. He should have known, he should known all a long that they could never been friends. Maybe it was his childish mind that had somehow convinced him that Calder would be different, that maybe he understood doing good things was ok and that you don't always have to return the favour but it would be nice if that happened once in awhile.

"I don't want to go."

"What?" Calder's eyes widen, had he heard right?

A gloved hand took his and suddenly he felt Matt's body press against his, in a panic the Saints boss pulled away, what the fuck was happening?

He took a few steps back feeling around for a door or a wall but all he found was nothing, where was he stood? He couldn't remember where he was in the room. He took a deep breath and listened for any sound that gave Matt away, he wasn't as close as he thought he relaxed and shook his head his shoulders slumped.

"You're just a kid, you don't know what you want! That's how you ended up doing fucking cyber warfare as a worthless lackey for Killbane!" Calder shoved his hands in his pockets he was still confused as to where in the penthouse he was he turned and took a few steps he found a door frame and pulled the door open and stepped into what he thought was a room, it wasn't he was on the terrace again.

Matt followed him out. He heard hesitant footsteps behind him, Calder turned quickly to tell the teen to leave but instead all that came out was a strangled yell as he tripped over a chair and fell crashing into the pool. It was deeper than he remembered and he wasn't sure which way was up, finally he broke the surface and gasped for breath, he heard Matt asking him if he was ok, Calder only frowned and swam cautiously around until he found a wall.

"Do you need help getting out?" The Deckers boss asked timidly.

"I'm fucking blind not retarded! I can climb out of a fucking pool, you moron." Matt muttered something about him not having to be so rude but the red head ignored it. He was cold and wet and pissed off. It would be really helpful if he could see too.

He sat on the edge of the pool for a few minutes trying to calm down, he wasn't used to being so embarrassed in front of others and not being able to shoot them in the head. Matt sat next to him.

"Can I please stay here a little longer?" He asked with a child like whine, Calder grit his teeth and shook his head.

"You gotta go kid." He heard Matt sigh, it sounded like he was giving up. Random emotions swirled uncomfortably in Calder's chest he felt Matt's gloved hand on his again.

"I don't know what you want or how you feel but whatever it is, I wouldn't waste your time on me. Stick with a Saint and you end up riddled with bullets." Calder's deep voice trembled a little as the cold wind picked up, his clothes were still soaking wet and he began to shiver, he was freezing.

"I can take care of myself. Why shouldn't I waste my time on you? What else have I got? When Killbane realises I'm not going to report in on you he'll hunt me down and crush my skull in to dust." Calder's eyes widen with disbelief.

"You haven't been telling Killbane about me?" His mind reeled, then why had Matt been coming here so much? Was there a reason behind him helping him out? His hands fumbled with is pockets and he pulled out a box of cigarettes he pulled one out and tapped his finger at one end to test which was which before putting it to his lips and lighting the other end.

"I told him you were blind but that was merely confirming the rumour really. I haven't seen him in, perhaps, four days… It's not like he has asked me to report in." Matt supplied easily he had taken his boots off and was kicking at the water his foot brushed Calder's and the Saint shuddered. He flicked the cigarette into the pool and tried his best to turn and look at Matt.

"You know you're not safe here, so why do you keep coming back?"

"Not safe? I know none of your Saints have been checking in on you save Shaundi and that was only one day. No one comes to see you, I told you I have that place bugged I would know if there was more than one person in there. You're nice to me, even if you do call me scrawny and greasy and punk, I'm not punk I'm a cyber Goth." Matt moaned clearly missing the point. Calder smiled and when Matt moved closer to him he didn't freak out.

"You should get in side or you'll freeze to death." Matt was so close Calder could feel his breath on his face his insides squirmed at this information. He managed to nod and slowly felt his way to his feet he felt Matt's hand again leading him up the few steps and towards the door, a familiar voice greeted him as he stepped inside.

"What the FUCK is he doing to the boss?" The was definitely Pierce's voice, Matt's hand was jerk out of his as heels clicked furiously over the wood flooring towards them, Shaundi must have grabbed Miller and pulled him away.

"Guys, guys it's ok." Calder tried to speak but with Shaundi threatening Matt and Pierce going nuts at the other side of the room his voice fell upon deaf ears. Calder shut his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, his agitation peaked and he let out a frustrated growl before searching for Matt, he stumbled into Shaundi who pushed him off her.

"You know boss shootin' this guy in the head would be easier if you just stopped movin'!" Shaundi complained as Calder moved forward blindly trying to grab the irate woman's gun, if she shot Matt… a cold shiver ran down Calder's spine, he didn't like the idea of Matt not being around, which was strange as the week before he had daydreamed of putting a bullet in the kid's head himself.

"Shaundi for fucks sake. I don't want you to shoot him." The room falls deadly silent, save for Matt's terrified whimpers, which were barely audible, but Calder still heard them. He could smell the expensive perfume Shaundi was wearing as she grabbed the front of his t-shirt.

"You better give me some fucking answers, boss." She spat the last word out like she didn't mean it, which would make sense even more once he had explained to her about Matt.

"Let go of my fucking t shirt before I pull your damn weave out." That caught her attention she let go instantly and clicked off across the room, she didn't have hair extensions but he knew hated it when people assumed she did.

"You know Shaundi I don't like the way you're talkin' to me. One week I'm gone and you assume the position of top dog. That's not how it's gunna happen, but you know what is gunna happen? You're gunna put that fuckin' gun down and you're gunna listen to what I say. Right?" Calder held out a hand and slowly he heard Matt take the few steps towards him and take his hand with a gloved one.

"I'm not fucking holding his hand because I'm being a fucking girl. He's helped me around since day one. I appreciate that, ok." Pierce coughed and cleared his throat.

"Nah, boss, that's cool. Doesn't explain why you're soakin' wet." Calder touched his still wet t-shirt and grinned.

"Oh yeh, fell in the pool."

"Why are you smilin' so much? You in love with him or something?" Shaundi raised the question quietly but there was a slight sound of utter amusement in her voice. Why were they being suddenly really cooperative? Was that cause for worry?

Calder's mouth went dry, what kind of question was that?

Was he?


	4. Chapter 4 Hanging On

Chapter Four- Hanging On

_"Why are you smilin' so much? You in love with him or something?"_

Pierce and Shaundi snorted with laughter as Calder stuttered out an unintelligible reply, he felt Matt shuffle beside him. Both his Saints were clearly enjoying watching their boss squirm, nothing unusual there; Calder was a lovely shade of pink now, he still had no reply for Shaundi who was now silent but probably smiling smugly to herself.

"Boss, you're the one I keep walking in on while you're reading Jayne Eyre." Pierce quipped, he sounded like he was a the other side of the room, which was probably for the best seeing as Calder now wish to strangle the living breath out of him. Shaundi started laughing again.

"Reading doesn't make you gay, jack ass." The red head argued, but to no avail, Shaundi must have been holding her sides she was now laughing so hard.

"You are killin' me!" She managed to choke out while she howled with laughter, finally she managed to stop, and she turned to Matt with a serious look on her face before looking to Calder who, obviously, had no idea about her expression.

"If you're gay then whatever, fuck who you want."

"Shaundi, fucking hell, I didn't say I was gay, you assumed that one on your own." His comment was ignored.

"We'll leave you two, uh, lovebirds alone. Matt probably wants to help you outta those wet clothes." Shaundi tossed a wink at Matt who was crimson, Calder heard heels clicking off across the floor while Pierce whistled happily as they both headed for the elevator.

Once he knew they had gone Calder let out a long sigh of relief. He smiled hoping Matt could see it.

"I think I'm gunna take a bath." Calder mumbled putting a hand out to regain some kind of idea of where he was, with all the sudden movement not ten minutes ago he had truly confused himself. He felt Matt's hand and he was tugged into motion.

"I could have found my own way to the bathroom." The red head grinned, Matt didn't reply, he wondered what was wrong with the Brit; he usually had some kind of sarcastic reply or even just a good-natured comment. He was silent and it made Calder's teasing seem boring without a reply.

They took the stairs slowly, as usual, Calder grew frustrated every time he miscalculated a step and tripped, luckily Matt was there to rebalance him, with a growl Calder snatched his hand back stopped still were he stood on the stairs.

"What are you doing? We're nearly at the top." The Deckers boss asks, his voice laced with confusion and just a little bit of weariness, he was obviously tired, Calder wondered how many hours he slept at night these days.

"What is wrong with you?" Calder spat; he didn't really understand why he was so angry he just knew he didn't like it when Matt wasn't himself. He didn't like not knowing what the kid was thinking. Before Matt could reply his phone beeped it was a message from Killbane.

_Report in as soon as possible. _

"That was Killbane, he wants a report." Matt took Calder's hand and led him up the stairs to the bedroom where the on suite bathroom was.

"Are you going to go to him?" Calder asks slowly as he tried to work out which tap was which, Matt shoved him aside to switch the hot tap on. Calder's temper flared but it peaked quickly and died out as quickly as it had started, Matt was scared. He didn't like Matt being scared; he hated Matt feeling anything bad. Unless it was jealousy, that would be hot.

He gasped when he realised what he had been thinking. His face flushed pink, he tried to push the thoughts from his head but it was just too irresistible imagining Matt with a cute little frown on his face as he hacked in to that persons bank account and made them broke or hacked in to the city police files and pushed their name to the top of the most wanted list.

He was rudely ripped from his thoughts when he felt Matt begin unbuttoning his shirt; Calder cleared his throat and gently pushed Matt's hands off him.

"I can undress." Calder whispered his voice shook from being so low.

"I know but you were just stood there like a dolt." Matt replied, he seemed back to his normal self again, or was it the front he put up to hide his fear, was he going to go and tell Killbane everything? How he was unprotected and vulnerable and pathetic?

"You're still just standing there, not undressing." Matt pointed out he heard Matt wander off before returning sans boots, Calder at a loss for words began to unbutton his shirt. Matt wandered around the giant bathroom picking things up and dropping things that sounded suspiciously likes items of clothing.

"Matt, what are you doing?" The footsteps stopped, Calder carried on undressing.

"I'm getting in with you. It's not like you can see me and well, a relaxing bath might help me sleep better." It was a simple and innocent answer but Calder didn't hear it that way, he heard something only a guy like himself could hear. In his mind it translated to 'I want you to feel uncomfortable in your own house with a hot teenage boy.'

"Oh right. Sure." Calder kicked off his jeans not worried about Matt's reaction he pulled off his boxers and climbed in to the bath. The hot water felt great he leaned back and finally began to relax, he heard Matt climb in at the other side and sit down.

The bath was huge but not big enough and Calder's foot skimmed past Matt's thigh, which caused the youth to jump a little. Calder laughed and pulled his foot back.

"Sorry can't see a thing." He joked, he heard Matt laugh lightly.

"I don't want to see Killbane, I don't want to tell him anything." Matt confessed sadly, he shuffled forward rested a bare hand on Calder's knee. His hands were surprisingly soft; Calder pulled himself up to sit better.

"You don't have to tell him anything. For your own safety I think you should." Calder stated seriously he took Matt's hand that was still on his knee and used it to pull the young man to him. He leaned in finding the Brit's lips easily. The kiss was quick but the feeling it left Calder with both warmed his heart and left a spike of ice in the pit of his stomach.

"Let's make this the last night you come here, ok?" The youth didn't reply instead he got to his knees and crawled up between Calder's legs and rested his head on the red head's shoulder. He kissed the soft skin of Calder's neck gently.

"Ok, I won't come back after this." Calder was pleased to hear that the fragile young man did not wish to argue, it made it easier to leave on a bittersweet note than an angry one.

"You know kid, you shouldn't be wrapped up in this mess." Calder stroked the Brit's hair while one hand slid down Matt's back feeling the tight muscles relax as he did so.

"No, no. Don't start calling me kid, please." Matt begged he sounded desperate, Calder's eyes widen as one of the teen's hands finds its way to his inner thigh. He sat up and held the teen at arms length.

"Don't do this, Matt. Don't do something you'll regret." Calder's tone was stern; he wanted the youth to know that people didn't have to do those things if they didn't want too. Matt wriggled from his grip and climbed out of the bath.

"I should go then." He said sounding muffled, he must have had the towel to his face, was he upset? Calder climbed out of the bath and fumbled around for a towel, once he found once and wrapped it round his waste he slowly made his way out of the bathroom to the bedroom where Matt was getting dressed.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I just told you, I'm going home." Matt huffed he sounded wounded Calder had obviously upset him. The red head sighed heavily; the kid was a total pain in the ass sometimes.

"Don't go. I don't want you to go." He tried to hide the agitation in his voice, it didn't work and Matt got to his feet, he must have been fully dressed because he was storming down the stairs and towards the elevator without another word to Calder.

He heard the elevators doors slide open and then close again, he was alone. Still dripping wet Calder found his way to the bed and sat on the edge.

Well, he'd royally fucked that up.

No doubt the next time they saw each other they would be enemies again.

Calder didn't like the sound of that at all. He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. He soon drifted off.

He woke up freezing, he only wish he knew what time is was. Forgetting about time he got dressed and headed downstairs, the floor plan was the same and he once again found it easy to find his way round again. He flopped down on the sofa; it wasn't until his thoughts turned to Matt that he realised that the Brit wouldn't be dropping in anymore.

Now thoroughly depressed he lay on the sofa and closed his eyes.

It was going to get very quiet in HQ.


	5. Chapter 5 You Will Be My Omega

Chapter Five- You Will Be My Omega

"You look a mess," Pierce gibed as he walked across the room towards Calder, the red head could only shake his head, he opened his eyes, as he had been dozing on the sofa, and turned his head to where the sound of his friend's voice was coming from and gasped.

He got to his feet and took a shaky step towards Pierce; he could see a blurry outline of his friend. He babbled incoherently for a second before regaining his composure and trying to calmly organise his thoughts into sentences in his brain before he spoke again.

"I can nearly fucking see you, man!" It was as eloquent as he was going to get in his excitement. Pierce whooped with the same obvious joy. It was cause for celebration, Calder stopped and sighed heavily he'd have been happy if Matt was around too. His friend noticed that sudden lack of jubilation and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, he might come back." Pierce tried to say this comfortingly but it didn't work, the words were laced with doubt and Calder could hear them stark as a crow call. He'd blown it with Matt, he wasn't sure what 'it' was, they weren't together and nothing much happened, but Calder definitely felt like he had lost something very important.

He was a train wreck of emotions, but his sight was coming back and soon he would be facing Killbane for their last fight. This was the fight to end it all; this was for ownership of Steelport, the one thing he had strived for since they had fallen into the godforsaken place.

"You know… you still look terrible." Pierce pointed out, Calder shrugged, it wasn't like he'd had any help getting around and dressing. He probably did look terrible but he didn't care, he was riding the wave of elation and a mismatched outfit would not bring him down.

Everyday his sight slowly returned, after a week he could see clearly again. It was good to be able to walk around and not worry about walking to in to a coffee table or worry about falling down the stairs, and his sense of style returned now he could see what he was pulling out of the wardrobe.

It wasn't long before Killbane got wind that Calder's sight was back to normal, and they cornered the red head inside Friendly Fire while he was stocking up on ammo. At first Calder thought the group that entered the store behind him were just rowdy citizens until a giant hand landed on his shoulder and he was turned round roughly to face the gang of Luchadores that had followed him in.

"Killbane requests your presence at the location of the Murder brawl. If you don't show up your HQ will go boom." Calder was surprised the 'roided up ogre could actually complete a coherent sentence. Then again Killbane probably had him repeat it so it was completely committed to memory, poor guy, he probably only had enough space in the pea sized brain of his to remember one or two instructions, something he had once learned was now lost forever. The dolt.

Dolt?

Where had that come from? He never used the word dolt that was Matt's word. Calder growled under his breath at the sudden ache in his chest when he remembered the teen. The ogre before him mistook the growl as a threat and pulled back his arm as he was about to take a swing a blue and pink blur zipped in and grabbed the Luchadore by the arm and pulled him to the ground.

It was one of the female Deckers on rollerblades. She glanced briefly at Calder her eyes lacking emotion as all Deckers did; she looked as vacant as a zombie in a horror flick.

"Killbane said you were not to hurt the Saint." With that she zipped off in a neon blur, the store was silent save for the quick breathing of the terrified cashier hiding behind the counter. The Luchadores obviously took this into account as they sent threatening glares his way before lumbering out of the store leaving Calder with a hyperventilating cashier.

"Big thugs with brains the size of peanuts." Calder muttered as he helped the old man up from the floor behind the counter, he gave the man a quick smile before slapping a few notes down on the counter and leaving with his ammo.

It felt good walking around with a gun in his hand again. It was just a regular pistol but it still felt damn good. He was out and breaking the law with no regard for others safety. He was in the mood for murder and facing Killbane would be just the thing to start a murderous rampage, one that would no doubt get out of control and a blood bath would creep across the city, when he was finished it would look like Hell had crawled up and taken it's new home in Steelport.

With a dark chuckle he headed to the Saints HQ, which was once again bustling with activity now the boss was back on top, to get ready for his meeting with the masked wrestler. Shaundi greeted him at the door with a smile there was a bitterness inside her, and Calder knew it was because he was back, she had been top dog while he was away and now she was slung back down to the lower ranks and she obviously didn't like that, not one bit.

"Good to see you wearing that sadistic smile of yours again, boss." She said as she snapped her gum, Calder didn't reply, silence stretched out before them before she turned and clicked away on her killer heels, pony tail swinging as she stalked across the room towards a group of girls who had obviously taken to answering her beck and call.

Pierce was sat across the room with Oleg playing chess, Calder rolled his eyes and dropped a gun onto the board sending the little pieces flying off in different directions and completely ruining the game, Pierce looked up ready to unleash Hell on the poor sucker that interrupted the game, that was until he realised it was his red headed boss. Instead he growled and looked to Oleg who simply chuckled at the man's misfortune before kneeling down to pick up the small pieces that had landed around him.

"Do you know how many times my damn game has been interrupted, I nearly had him, do you even care?" Pierce whined as he got up from his seat, Calder didn't speak a word as he watched his friend pick up the gun off the chess board and shove it in the holster on his belt.

They headed for the lift; Calder didn't speak until they reached the garage. He turned to Pierce and smiled as he lit up a cigarette, he offered his friend one he gladly took it.

"Killbane has requested my presence at the murder brawl arena. I know it'll be empty; well it will be full of Luchadores but no one of great importance. Thing is I'm going alone-"

"What, no way. Are you fuckin' crazy, don't answer that, we all know you are bat shit insane." Pierce paced for a second before looking to Calder and shaking his head.

"You know we won't let you go alone."

"Yeah, maybe I shoulda have just left without telling you guys." Calder muttered as an after thought to himself, he received a hard punch in the arm for that, he laughed and brushed it off.

"Come on, I'll be fine. I've survived a fucking plane crash or two. I can survive some crazy old wrestler on a power trip." The red head smirked as he said this, he was smug, and after all he had come out of things that would have killed others. Pierce wasn't convinced in the slightest.

"This is a suicide mission, man. That guy can crush your skull with his fucking bare hands. That not a little scary?" Calder shook his head, his smile pasted across his face like he truly didn't have a care in the world.

"Wait, you aren't going just to see if Matt is ok, are you?" The question surprised Calder and the Saints boss found himself at a loss for words, he wasn't doing this to find the teen, was he? He hadn't thought of Matt since he bought ammo down at Friendly Fire earlier that day. His whole reason for going was that if he didn't the Saints HQ would go out with an almighty bang, it had nothing to do with the skinny, pasty, whiney cyber goth that had practically lived with him when he was blind.

"No, don't be so fucking stupid. I'm doin' this to save the HQ that is all." Calder spoke uncertainly, his hands now shoved in his jeans pockets he was so angry with himself; he had set himself up for a fucking fall. He'd planned to go into the viper's nest alone and it was all because he worried about the fucking Deckers boss too fucking much. He was going crazy over that guy and it was not fucking funny.

Pierce took the uneasy stance his boss held as a sign he had just lied his ass off. With a one last look at Calder he headed upstairs to get Shaundi and the gang, if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he was not letting Calder do this alone. If he really cared for the kid he should at least live long enough for him to be able to tell him how he felt. Even if it meant nothing happened between them after it all.

Not twenty minutes later thirty of the Saints, including Calder, Pierce and Shaundi, stood outside the murder brawl arena, some with shotguns slung over their shoulders casually, as if they were carrying fishing poles, while others stood tossing grenades back and forth between their hands waiting impatiently for the signal to start this all out war.

Thirty wasn't enough for a street war but it was definitely enough to thin out Killbane's lackeys long enough to get a foothold on the way to the top, the big time. He felt a hand on his shoulder, looking round it was Oleg.

"You are not really here to fight, I know this, but still we will make a clear path for you. There are more important things than blood and death in your life now."

"Uh, what?" Calder's elegant reply earned a chuckle from the Russian.

"You're not here to fight, I think most of us know that. I do not know why you constantly ignore the fact that you are in love." Calder felt his cheeks heat up, as he blushed scarlet at Oleg's words.

"Spout your rubbish somewhere else." Calder stuttered before turning to face the door that swung open. Killbane stepped out with Matt close behind. He looked fine, he looked safe, Calder felt at ease and suddenly all he wanted to do was go home.

The fight in him had dissipated as soon as he saw that Matt was fine and it hurt just a little that he was fine and doing well without him. His wall almost crumbled until Shaundi pushed him forward, he had forgotten why they were there.

"Listen Killbane, you might as well start packin' up your shit because we are gunna run you outta this town!" Pierce called out, Calder had been lost for words since Killbane stepped out of the arena. There were Luchadores everywhere, their obnoxious green cars and outfits made them look like an army of bulky green peapods. Calder held back a laugh at this ridiculous thought, he had to pull himself together he couldn't giggle like a fucking girl at such a serious moment.

Shaundi gave Calder a worried look, he wasn't himself, she nudged one of the girls next to her and whispered something in her ear, before he had a second to realise it about 12 members of the Saints pulled him in to the crowd with them and surrounded him. Clearly Shaundi thought he wasn't safe on his own.

"You tell me to run and hide with my tail between my legs like a wounded dog but there you are hiding your boss for fear you will lose him in this clash, that is not fighting behaviour. You are all scared little boys and girls, you've only gotten this far due to your boss's insanity, something none of you have picked up on until now." Shaundi clenched her fists and bared her teeth before pushing past Pierce to face Killbane who had taken a step closer to the Saints.

"Go to fuckin' hell, Eddie!" A fire ignited in his eyes upon hearing his real name and Killbane took no time in striding forward to grab the woman that had insulted him, Calder had other ideas and pushed his way through the human shield around him and pulled Shaundi to safety all the while taking the painful blow in her place.

Calder's world went black after the first hit.


	6. Chapter 6 The Last Laugh

Chapter Six- The Last Laugh

Calder groaned as he opened his eyes, his head was pounding and he was bound tightly to a chair with thick coarse rope. He had to admit, he'd woken up in worse states and they usually started with alcohol. His head did feel like he'd drank an ocean of vodka, though he knew it was not the case.

He was tied up in some dark and dusty corner of the arena, there were plenty of Luchadores milling around but none of them paid any attention to him, which was just as well, trying to hold a conversation with one of those meatheads chilled Calder to the bone.

He closed his eyes and tried to get past the pounding in his head, he wasn't sure why they had tied him up and had not just shot him in the head to end the war before it even started, but he was sure Killbane had his reasons, something about honour or some shit.

When he opened his eyes his gaze was met by blue gaze of none other than the Deckers boss Matt Miller, Calder tried to move back but he was stuck to the chair and the way he was tied left no room for movement of any kind. The teen moved back and let out a long sigh of relief before giving the red head a small apologetic smile.

"I'm glad you're ok." He said quietly as he knelt down in the shadows trying to keep out of sight, he probably wasn't meant to check up on the enemy, they weren't mean to be friends. Calder rose an eyebrow at the word glad, in the US that was a pretty noncommittal word, he had no idea what it meant in the UK but hearing someone was 'glad' to him sounded like he wasn't really that interested in Calder's state at all.

"You're glad I'm ok?" Calder questioned he couldn't keep the sarcasm from his voice and he saw Matt's face fall. Though he regretted how he had reacted he didn't apologise. He just sat and watched Matt's face change from defeated to angry.

"I can just leave you here if you're going to be such a dick." His voice was a little higher than usual and his face was white with fear, the black bags under his eyes told Calder that he had once again not been sleeping well. He looked ill and tired and so, so scared. Calder angrily tried to push against his bindings.

"Please help me out of this." He pleaded softly; Matt leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Calder's lips, which the red head smiled into as he tried to push forward to deepen it. Matt moved back his eyes wide with surprise, he had hoped Calder wouldn't curse at him; he wasn't prepared for what actually happened.

Without another word Matt pulled a knife from his boot and began cutting Calder loose from the chair, all the while he refused to look up at the Saint. Calder wondered if it was because he feared for his own life so much that if Killbane caught him helping out the enemy that he would die, his hands were shaking as he stowed the knife away and stood up.

Calder rubbed his arms where the rope had rubbed against his skin, he was free to return to the Saints and plan a counter attack but he was already there and he was pretty sure there would be guns around the place that weren't being used that he could 'borrow'.

"Get out of here, Calder." Matt whined worriedly as he looked around for any signs that the Luchadores had noticed their hostage escaping with inside help. The teen looked back to Calder a pleading look on his face. The red head tried to ignore it as he grabbed a gun that lay just beyond the shadows, Matt gasped and grabbed Calder pulling him back in to the darkness.

"You're doing this on purpose." Matt accused as he scowled at Calder who actually laughed and nodded. He reached out to the teen and wrapped his fingers around Matt's wrist and pulled him sharply to him, their bodies pressed together momentarily as Calder placed his lips on Matt's. Dropping the gun that he held to the floor he put both hands to the teen's shoulders pushing him slowly up against a wall as he deepened the kiss.

Breaking the kiss Matt pushed the red head away and blushed madly as he scurried off, no words passed between them as he walked away; then again they had just kissed passionately in a very dangerous situation. So instead of moodily grabbing his gun and causing a scene, he picked the smg up and slunk around the edge of the arena keeping in the shadows and trying to plan a way to escape, trying to take on an army of 'roid rage men in lycra was actually more like a nightmare than fun in Calder's opinion.

As he tried to find a way out he scanned the room checking to see if the Luchadores has sense enough to walk in a certain direction at a certain time, surely they had someone watching him, surely he couldn't just slip out of the emergency exit behind him without a single man in the room noticing. Could he slip away?

He leaned on the bar that opened the door and it clicked open, he slipped out in to the now dark streets of Steelport without a hitch. He took a deep breath, it was too easy, but then again perhaps they hadn't had to worry about him escaping because they had no idea that Matt was really on his side, well he hoped he was. If he wasn't he was damn good at pretending he was.

He ended up at HQ Pierce and Shaundi rush to his side, both of them very surprised to see him up and about and not… dead.

"When you took that blow for Shaundi we thought he had killed you, boss!" Pierce exclaimed, he gave the Saints boss a pat on the back and grinned.

"You're a slippery motherfucker." Shaundi joked, they sounded impressed, he had to come clean, they were making him out to be a hero and all he had done was make out with Matt after being freed by said Brit. He was just lucky that Matt had been around, if he hadn't he would more than likely be dead.

"Uh guys, I didn't miraculously escape my bindings. Matt cut me free." The red head admitted as he walked up to the sofa and flopped down on it tiredly. He glanced up to his friends they were both laughing at him.

"Killbane tied you up like some damsel in distress and Matt is your hero coming to rescue you from all types of situations now?" Pierce shakes his head as he continues to laugh through his words. Calder knew what Pierce was doing, he was trying to embarrass him but it didn't work, Matt have saved him, the teen was a good person deep down and if he hadn't been around as much as he had been lately Calder would have been screwed.

"Laugh all you want but he was around more than you guys when I was blind." The Saints boss pointed out, Shaundi sat next to him on the sofa and looked grimly to him.

"You need to get your head out of the clouds and get in the game. Yeh he helped you out but while you were playing around in the penthouse we were keepin' the streets. We worked hard while you were out of action. Now it is time for you to give your head a fuckin' shake and grab a damn gun. Killbane isn't like Matt, that psycho's poison for you is rooted deep, he's a fucking killin' machine." She was right, of course she was, Killbane wasn't playing around, he wanted to own the streets again, he wanted to crush them into dust under his boots.

Calder sat in silence for a second, after awhile he got to his feet and grabbed the smg he'd found in the arena and turned to his friends and said:

"Alright, let's get this started."

* * *

**Hello all! **

**I apologise for how long it took me to post this and how short it is. I really have no excuse for this. **

**Anywho, enjoy! **


	7. Chapter 7 The Road Less Travelled

Chapter Seven- The Road Less Travelled 

Matt had managed to free Calder and get back to Killbane's side without him noticing he had been missing for too long. The wrestler didn't bother asking him where he had gone, much to Matt's relief.

They hadn't noticed Calder's escape yet. When they did he hoped they did not pin the blame on him so quickly. He would crack under this pressure soon enough.

It was Matt, Killbane and about fifteen Deckers and Luchadores milling around in the green room, the place Killbane felt most comfortable, apparently.

"Checking up on your precious computers again? It is unhealthy to have such feelings for technology, Matt." Killbane muttered, Matt blushed and bit back a scathing reply, arguing with a man the size of a house would not do well for his health. Instead he stifled a yawn and tried to think about the last time he had had a decent nights sleep.

He couldn't remember.

All he could feel was fear seeping in to his every pore, it sunk in to his bones and he held back a shiver that ran down his spine, if Killbane realised he had helped Calder escape he would die, it would be a painful death and Matt was not ready to leave the realm of the living.

He was too young to die. There had been so much he had not experienced in life, so much he planned to do and he would not have the chance if Killbane found out about his feelings for the Saints boss. Thinking about Calder replaced the cold feeling of dread with warmth and he realised he was blushing.

"Something on your mind, Matt?" Killbane asks as he looks round to the unusually quiet Brit. Matt shook his head and looked down to his hands, he was in over his head and he felt like he was going to drown if he stuck around.

"I think I'll call it a night, Killbane." He mentally congratulated himself for not stuttering as he spoke, he had sounded calm and normal and he was filled with such relief when the wrestler before him merely nodded and dismissed him with a wave of the hand without looking back at him. His eyes were fixed on the news and the main headline on Angel coming out of hiding for the first time in years.

Matt had to hold himself back from heading to the Saints HQ as he climbed into his car, it was an inconspicuous black car, nothing flashy like the cars he gave to his Deckers.

As he drove across town his thoughts travelled back to when he was still in England, what he wouldn't give to be back there safe with his mum and dad and a decent cup of tea. Smiling to himself he realised he had stopped the car while thinking of his family; he gazed up in sheer horror when he realised that he had unconsciously driven to the Saints HQ.

He shook his head in disbelief, how had this happened? His thoughts had not been on Calder at all. He paled when he saw Calder outside the doors leading to the lobby smoking. He closed his eyes and mentally gave himself a pep talk to calm him down and get him to move his car.

The door was pulled opened and he was dragged out by the back of the shirt and tossed towards the Saints boss who seemed surprised to see him, looking behind him he realised it had been Pierce that had pulled him out of his car.

Calder had escaped to get five minutes alone and to smoke before he headed back up to the penthouse to continue planning the attack on Killbane, he had not expected to have Pierce thrust the Deckers boss in his direction before jumping in his car and driving off as if it were completely normal to do such things.

Well, it was completely normal really, but he was just fucking surprised to see Matt in front of him. The Brit looked beyond tired and just a little bit terrified. He wasn't afraid of Calder, but maybe he was scared of his own actions and his own feelings, his eyes looked like there was an inner turmoil situation going on and Calder was suddenly concerned.

"What are you doing here, Matt?" The red head stubbed out the cigarette and flicked the butt over towards the bin. The teen looked up to him and shook his head and half laughed with nerves.

"I've no idea, I shouldn't be here. It is dangerous for me to be here. I have to go." Before his brain could so much as process the order to turn his body around, Calder had his hand around the Decker's boss's wrist and was pulling him in to the lobby.

"Listen, because of what you did for me, this is the safest place for you to be right now." He spoke in a low tone, laced with light anger and panic. Matt struggled in his grip then gave up, deep down he had wanted Calder to stop him from running away. He didn't want to admit it to himself but he really liked the Saints boss and being close to him was nice.

He was big and strong, but not in a scary way like Killbane was. His shoulder length red hair and bright green eyes were more inviting than a bed right now. Matt closed his eyes and tried to pull away again. He had to stop thinking about Calder like that; he would only get himself and the Saints boss killed.

After all the times he had snapped at Calder for calling him a kid, he realised at that moment he really was too young for all of this. He was nineteen and he truly thought he was in love. What did he know about love? He'd never kissed anyone until Calder had kissed him!

He sighed and looked back up to the Saints boss, Calder's expression was unreadable and Matt figured that it wasn't a good sign, he managed to pull his wrist from the redhead's steel grip but rather than bolting he let both hands fall to his sides and he just stood in silence.

He wasn't sure what was going on, he was supposed to be safe here but he was too tired to even think about how much danger he was in, he couldn't leave and he didn't want to leave, he had to say something.

"Are you ok?" Calder spoke before Matt could open his mouth, the teen just shook his head. "Listen, go get some sleep, ok?" The redhead pointed to the stairs and stared at the Brit until he did as he was told and walked towards a bedroom to sleep.

He returned to the gang once he knew Matt was out of earshot, he knew that Peirce and Shaundi and maybe even Oleg would have something to say about housing their ex nemesis. Before he could even give them a warning glance Shaundi was on her feet giving him a 'What the fuck?' look. Confused by her sudden unprovoked reaction Calder merely raised his hands to her.

"Whoa, what the fuck?" He snapped, he couldn't read her fuckin' mind yet she seemed to think he could, he was clearly a fucking psychic when it came to Shaundi. He glanced over to Oleg and Pierce who gave him solemn looks both shaking their heads at his actions.

"Someone tell me what is goin' on or I swear to God." He stopped and threw his hands up, he gave up the Saints messed with his mind on a regular basis he should have been used to this by now. Instead of getting more worked up he took a deep breath and looked back to Shaundi who still hadn't spoken.

"Explain to me what I have done to have you guys act like I am the actual devil." He dropped on to one of the couches and looked to the three of them.

"You can't just send the kid up to the bedroom and expect him to sleep. He is fuckin' terrified, are you dumb?" Shaundi was the first to speak and she was not holding back from saying what she thought, Calder could only gape at her before he frowned.

"He's the boss of a gang, I don't think he is exactly cryin' himself to sleep!" He countered, but rather than wait for her to argue back and insult him, as she so enjoyed doing lately he got to his feet instead and headed up to his room where he knew he'd find Matt.

Matt was undressed down to his boxers but he wasn't sleeping, his clothes were in a pile on the floor and the Brit was sat on the edge of the bed staring at his hands. He looked up at Calder when he entered the room and gave him a weak smile.

"Come to make sure I'm asleep?" The Decker boss joked, it was half hearted but Calder smiled anyway, there was a tension in the air that hadn't been there earlier and he wondered what Matt had been thinking while he was alone that would change how he felt.

"Yes and no." The redhead replied simply, he sat down on the bed by Matt and ran a hand through his hair. Everything was damn complicated now and just thinking about Killbane and the mess they were in gave him a headache. He had originally wanted to go in guns blazing and just shoot the place up but that was when he didn't worry about not coming back.

When he had no desire to worry about his safety or the repercussions of his actions for the people around him.

Matt had changed him, took him apart and rearranged him without his permission but he wasn't angry, just bewildered. Bewildered that it had happened without him noticing until now. It was a new feeling and it would take some getting used to.

He shook his head. He didn't even know what he was thinking.

"I really should sleep. It's been three days now…" Matt trailed off and climbed across the bed towards the headboard and rested his head on a pillow. "Thank you for letting me stay here, I still think I shouldn't have come."

"No, I'm glad you did." Though Calder couldn't say why, he was just pleased Matt was safer than he was before, safer because he wasn't in Killbane's back pocket.

"Just sleep. We can talk later."


End file.
